Traditionally, thermodynamic power generation cycles, such as the Brayton cycle, employ an ideal gas, such as atmospheric air. Such cycles are open in the sense that after the air flows through the components of the cycle, it is exhausted back to atmosphere at a relatively high temperature so that a considerable amount heat generated by the combustion of fuel is lost from the cycle. A common approach to capturing and utilizing waste heat in a Brayton cycle is to use a recuperator to extract heat from the turbine exhaust gas and transfer it, via a heat exchanger, to the air discharging from the compressor. Since such heat transfer raises the temperature of the air entering the combustor, less fuel is required to achieve the desired turbine inlet temperature. The result is improved thermal efficiencies for the overall thermodynamic cycle and generally results in efficiencies as high as about 40%. Larger turbines with more advanced blade aerodynamic design may achieve even greater efficiencies. However, even in such recuperated cycles, the thermal efficiency is limited by the fact that the turbine exhaust gas temperature can never be cooled below that of the compressor discharge air, since heat can only flow from a high temperature source to a low temperature sink. This is exacerbated by the fact that employing higher pressure ratios, which improves the efficiency of the turbine overall, results in higher compressor discharge temperature and, therefore, less heat recovery in the recuperator. In addition, the compressor typically requires multiple compressor stages to achieve the higher pressure ratios. And parts of the turbine must frequently be manufactured from expensive materials able to withstand very high temperatures in order for the power generation cycle to operate at maximum efficiency. Thus, the increase in efficiency and power output drastically increases the cost of the power generation turbomachinery.
More recently, interest has arisen concerning the use of supercritical fluids, such as supercritical carbon dioxide (“SCO2”), in closed thermodynamic power generation cycles. Advantageously, supercritical fluids—that is, a fluid at or above the “critical point” at which the liquid and gaseous phases are in equilibrium—have a density and compressibility approaching that of a liquid so that the work required to compress the fluid to the desired pressure ratio is much lower than it would be for an ideal gas, such as air. As a result, supercritical fluid power generation cycles utilize less expensive single-stage compressor and turbine turbomachinery.